


Twisted Fates

by Anneliza



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Romance, courting, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneliza/pseuds/Anneliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Roderich's home is threatened by invaders he and his parents must do something drastic to save their beloved kingdom and citizens and Roderich has to go along with it no matter how much he would rather not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The sun gleamed through the high windows, reflecting off the gilded wall decor and gently illuminating the monarchs as they sat upon the decorated chairs of their chambers, talking intimately with one another. The rich fabric upon their bodies suited the room they occupied more so than the gentle souls they carried. The King, in all of his majesty, truly loved his Queen, a young pearl amongst a sheet of gold and jewels; a strong woman and a loving mother, rare for that century of noblemen and women. Yet he loved her all the same, he felt, even if they were to be peasants on the country side, he would feel lucky to have her.

The quiet discussion was halted suddenly when a loud knocking on their door interrupted them.

"Your highness!" a voice called out, clearly worried. "Pardon me but you need to see this!" With a quiet sigh the king stood up and made his way to the heavy door, pulling it open with ease to reveal a panicked looking knight holding out a letter. "I-It is for you, sire," he stuttered, handing it to the king.

The king walked over to his desk, picked up a small blade used for the opening of letters, and carefully slid it under the wax seal holding the letter closed tightly. Reading it quickly, his posture soon became rigid and tense; hastily reading his body language the queen rose to her feet and went to his side. "What is it, dear?" she asked as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

The king turned to her with a solemn expression, uttering a single word, "War".


	2. Chapter 1

The terrible letter was lying forgotten on the desk. The king was pacing back and forth in front of the seated queen, mouth set in a firm line and desperately trying to think of any way out of the grim predicament.

"Darling, please stop that," the queen begged, watching him with a worried expression. " We will find an answer."

"If only you had a daughter you could offer to the prince of Prussia in marriage," a knight said quietly.

"Our kingdom only has an heir that cannot defend himself," another whispered back. "We should surrender now and avoid embarrassment."

The king shot a dark glare at the two knights that made them shake, armor clattering loudly in the near silent room.

"Do not speak about my son so easily," the king ordered. "He may have an aversion to fighting and swordplay but he is still next in line and you should respect him."

"My liege, do not take this badly but many of your servants do not recognize your son as male until meeting him a few times. They keep their distance out of courtesy and often only see him from behind so they assume he is a young maiden instead." The second knight continued, "and to be completely honest he could easily be mistaken as a princess if his hair was longer and he dressed as one."

King Leopold slowly came to a stop, chin in his hand. His eyes were slightly clouded over and his eyebrows were furrowed.

Seeing his expression, the queen immediately rose to her feet.

"No. Do not allow this thought to take residence in your mind. I beg you, do not to consider this."

The king turned to her.

"It could work, Eleanor," he said quickly. "We can avoid any bloodshed and it would not even be that difficult."

"I am not giving my son to a foreign kingdom and pretending he is our daughter!" she yelled, arms crossing and putting her foot down.

* * *

"Do you understand why we are asking this of you, son?"

Roderich nodded solemnly.

"Yes. As much as I would rather not, I will do it. I want to help as much as I can," he said, resolution to the plan strong.

His mother looked at him sadly, her husband had talked her into moving forward with their plan and while she still had her reservations she went along with it.

"You will start lessons immediately so that when the King of Prussia and his son arrive they will not be able to figure out your true gender." Nodding again, Roderich silently agreed. With a sad smile the king knelt down a little to look his son in the eyes. "I do not like having to do this and I would not if I could avoid it. Do you understand that?"

"Of course, Father," he replied. "I will do all I can to make the prince believe I am truly a princess."

Hugging his son, the king hid small tears in his eyes. He was worried about the outcome of this situation but he knew the boy in front of him was truly committed to trying to find a peaceful solution.

After a few moments he let go and stepped back.

"What will I be called while I am acting like a woman?" Roderich asked.

"Analiese," his mother whispered. "It was what I was going to name you if you had been a girl."

Roderich could easily see that his mother was upset so he walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Do not worry, Mother. Everything will be fine. I promise."

She stared at him for a long time before nodding.

"Alright…"


	3. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since the letter had arrived. The king had sent a response, offering his 'daughter' to the other king. The king of Prussia had agreed to his son staying at the Austrian castle for a couple weeks to see if a union could be arranged between them.

Today was the day they were both due to arrive and the inhabitants of the castle were all anxious about what would happen.

Analiese was not ready or willing to meet Prince Gilbert. Awoken before the sun had risen, she had been dragged out of bed, and forced into a bath in which her hair and body had been washed quite meticulously. Unfortunately one of the servants getting her prepared had used far too much scented cleansers on her which had bothered her nose. Once she was dry, her hair had been brushed and carefully styled to fit under the head of hair she would be wearing. The worst part of the day had definitely been when the servants had forced her into a far too tight corset. She had had to be held in place while the strings were pulled as taught as possible; she had nearly passed out from loss of breath and a petticoat, an undercoat, and a dress were slipped over her head without any fight or attention. Finally she was forced to sit down at the new vanity that had been installed in her room and while one servant applied make up to her face another pushed and pulled at the fake hair to brush and style it. Now she was waiting in a room off to the side of the throne while the King of Prussia and her parents made simple conversation. Once Prince Gilbert was introduced she would be brought out to meet her future husband. She heard the grand doors to the throne room open and took a deep breath.

The Prussian Prince shook slightly, whether from anger or nerves he wasn't sure, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax. He silently cursed his father for even considering this arrangement as he looked around the classic decor of the grand hall. Returning back to his normal haughty composure, he turned to the doors as they began to open, revealing the monarchs of Austria and his father having light conversation. Gilbert entered the throne room and bowed slightly to both the King and Queen, letting his presence be known while holding his head up high, hiding his curiosity as to what his future bride would look like.

The young princess wondered what the other prince would be like. Would he be tall? Short? Young or old? Blond or brunette. She didn't know. She didn't know much about the Prussian kingdom and was worried about what she would meet. What if he had a terrible temper or drank too much? Not knowing made her very nervous; she had always been scared of the unknown and would run from it to the safety of her castle courtyard or music room. Walking through the gardens or playing music was a simple way to easily calm her down but she couldn't do that now. No, she had to meet the other prince. The door to her room opened and she walked out nervously, trembling a little. She took a few steps with her head bowed then stopped and slowly looked up.

Gilbert clenched his jaw nervously when he saw the door open and a petite woman walked out from the daylight shadows. He stood tall, watching as she approached closer and began to look up at him. He was quick to deem her pompous and airy, which he felt was a reasonable judgment, despite her fair complexion and soft lit violet eyes that might have swayed him to the other side. Wanting to spite his father, he visibly frowned, casting a misguiding glare at his father as he took the Princess's hand and kissed the top of it. His language was soft spoken and polite, yet his tone was more than displeased, "It's a pleasure…"

"I'm sure," the prince in disguise responded in a slightly haughty tone, pulling her hand back. The King and Queen watched closely, worried about the two and their future. If Analiese and the foreign prince didn't start getting along soon they would be in trouble. "Prince Gilbert," the king said quickly, trying to salvage things before they could get any worse. "Your father has probably mentioned to you that you will be remaining here for a few weeks to get to know our daughter before you marry her. Our best rooms have been selected for you and we hope you find them satisfactory." "It is quite far from mine," Analiese said quietly, giving him a rude look when no one was looking.

"Anything you provide should be fair enough for him. You should hope this works in your favor, Leopold." The Prussian king answered in his stead, rather pleased to rid himself of his son for a few weeks, though he still held onto a thirst for war.

Gilbert hardly gave heed to his father, distracted by the princess muttering under her breath. He scoffed, returning the look with a small smirk, "What a pity."

Holding his tongue, the King nodded. He desperately hoped that the two royals would fall in love, or at least be able to stand each other, get married, and appease the foreign king. The next couple weeks were going to be very dire to keeping peace in his land.

Fury bubbled in Analiese's stomach at the man who seemed to think he was the most important man in the world yet she forced herself to appear calm. "Well we could not spare much for a man like you. Our kingdom is not in the best shape currently."

"Considering the shape your kingdom is currently in, you need a man like me." He couldn't help but grin at this, as if his ego needed to be stroked anymore, "Is that not why I'm here?" His father's face betrayed many emotions, listening to his son and acknowledging the trait of pride he had inherited from himself. Seeing that the prince was adjusting finely, he continued, "Unless there is other business to be attended to, I shall take my leave now."

The Austrian king stood up. "I will see you to your carriage."

Looking quickly at her mother, Analiese used her eyes to beg to leave. She was already sick of the cocky prince and wanted to escape and cool off. Already she could feel the breeze on her face and knew the music she wanted to play but her mother shook her head and turned back to watch the two monarchs leave.

The King waited a moment to walk alongside his Austrian counterpart back to his carriage. As he turned, his eyes caught Gilbert's and he exchanged a smirk for a fiery red glare.

Gilbert waited for the two fathers to leave before relaxing the faintest bit and turned to the fair Queen, exhaustion from the travel beginning to creep upon him, "When might I be shown to my room?"

"I will have a servant take you there," she responded, waving a hand to a servant.

Instantly the servant stepped forward and bowed. "If you will please follow me I will escort you. Your belongings should already have been delivered."

Analiese watched the conversation with a small frown which was conveniently hidden behind a fan. She had forgotten about the fan due to her nerves and wished she hadn't. It was much easier to hide her emotions with the small fabric fan.

The Prussian nodded, letting the servant take him to his room, relieved to be away from the presence of his bride-to-be and the Queen. He had a dreadful feeling that the next few weeks would be long and weary, only able to pray they would go by faster than anticipated. He already longed to be back in his kingdom, where he could forget about his responsibilities with far more ease.

The setting sun swept the last rays of light into the throne room as Analiese watched the Prussian prince leave. She was pleased that she had made it through the first meeting with the man but wondered if things would go as smoothly next time. So far her secret was safe but how long would it last? And what would happen if he learned the truth too early or too late? Would it be the last thing she ever experienced? She shook her head and walked quickly to her chambers, wanting to go to sleep and escape from her current life.

Gilbert thanked the servant and looked around what would be his room for the next few weeks. It wasn't home, but it wasn't so bad either. In all honesty, he didn't quite care enough to pay attention to any special decoration or details. He looked out the windows, watching as the sun crept beneath the tree line. Taking that as a cue to go to sleep, he changed into something far more comfortable and lay down. He allowed his mind to wander off to thoughts of the Princess, although it did bother him, he had a feeling they would not get along like some might have been hoping. He had never been fond of this scapegoat from war, but his father insisted on seeing what they had to offer, regardless of his personal opinion on the matter. He sighed softly, hoping that the morning would bring about a brighter outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Now the two have met but don't seem to be taking a liking to each other. Will they start to feel anything for the other or will their relationship remain rocky?


End file.
